


старые пластинки слушать

by NEJI_RASENGAN



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEJI_RASENGAN/pseuds/NEJI_RASENGAN
Summary: теплым августовским утром райдо расшевелил звук уведомления на телефоне. дома недавно перевалило за полночь, а это значит, что наступило 28 августа — его день рождения.
Relationships: Namiashi Raidou & Shiranui Genma
Kudos: 1





	старые пластинки слушать

**Author's Note:**

> дурной вкус - пластинки

вот уже несколько месяцев райдо и генма не могли увидеться друг с другом — находились в разных странах. райдо уехал за границу по работе, генма же остался в родном городе — учился на магистратуре.

— рай, я скучаю, — грустно мурлыкал в скайпе генма, засыпая в постели, которую они, казалось бы, еще недавно делили на двоих.

— уже совсем скоро увидимся, обещаю, — гладил экран телефона райдо, сидя на перерыве, — через пару месяцев уже вернусь домой. а ты пока подумай хорошо, что тебе привезти.

генма зашевелился: — себя... привези мне себя.

райдо засмеялся: — обязательно.

***

теплым августовским утром райдо расшевелил звук уведомления на телефоне. дома недавно перевалило за полночь, а это значит, что наступило 28 августа — его день рождения.

намиаши не очень любил этот праздник, но с появлением в его жизни генмы стареть на 365 дней каждый год становилось всё менее страшно: позитивный и теплый ширануи всегда находил, чем удивить райдо, как сделать его жизнь лучше.

да и не старый он был вовсе. 27 лет это разве старость?

висело всего одно уведомление — генма прислал ссылку на диск, подписав это всё дело "я очень старался. люблю."

такие лаконичные сообщения были не в духе ширануи, и райдо зашёлся в неописуемой интриге: что же такого прислал ему генма?

открыв ссылку, райдо наткнулся на видео: из динамиков мобильного полилась приятная мелодия в духе рока восьмидесятых, на заднем плане маячили знакомые пейзажи родного города, стилизированные под сьемку на плёнку.

смешным шрифтом написаны субтитры "сделал как сделал, но зато с любовью"

как только кончился проигрыш, план резко сменился, и райдо увидел своего генму: лицо с веснушками, слегка взьерошенные золотистые волосы, те самые теплые карие глаза с задорным взглядом — намиаши только и прошептал себе "моё солнце..."; родные губы в мягкой улыбке, уютный и домашний: в своем любимом бежевом свитере... на фоне — их спальня, примятое одеяло на кровати.

немного застенчиво, находящийся по ту сторону экрана ширануи запел:

_еще один холодный день_   
_идти куда-то просто лень_   
_да и никто сегодня не звонит_

родной, бархатный голос — райдо обомлел. он знал, что генма умеет петь, но никогда не слышал, чтобы его голос был таким проникновенным.

на довольно своеобразном монтаже появлялись домашние пейзажи: их вид из окна, цветы райдо на подоконнике (все еще живые!), да и сам генма...

_пейзаж в окне опять застыл_   
_туман как в фильме "сайлент хилл"_   
_все тот же скучный, надоевший вид_

по щекам райдо покатились слёзы. такие нежные кадры, его любимый генма — все, что им обоим было дорого, находилось так близко и одновременно так далеко. он скучает. безумно скучает.

_приходи ко мне_   
_слушать старые пластинки_   
_divine comedy, питера гэбриэла и стинга_   
_мир сошел с ума_   
_надоело все, что там снаружи_   
_давай до утра старые пластинки слушать_

на припеве генма умудрился набросать на монтаже так много общих воспоминаний: фотографии, нелепые видео из домашнего архива и его инстаграма — столько неловких и теплых кадров, где они вместе. промелькнули маленькие видео, где они с райдо поют — и память подсказывает — матерные песни. пьяные в ноль.

_какая жуткая тоска_   
_и время стынет у виска_   
_и ближе к ночи свет пустых огней_

кухня в их доме и без обработки имела ретро-вид, но с поющим за чашкой чая генмой она приобрела совершенно другой вид... с легкой тоской в глазах, ширануи улыбался в камеру, вертел в руках свою любимую чашку. контраст светлой стены и его смуглой кожи, чёрного свитера с широким горлом, светом тусклой лампы...

хотелось обнять и сказать ему "генма, родной, я так тебя люблю..."

_а я устал чего-то ждать_   
_я не хочу ложиться спать_   
_мне снова страшно, я звоню тебе_

райдо покрылся мурашками. генма действительно часто звонил ему, когда дома была ночь, просил поговорить с ним — скучал. шептал в трубку, как любит намиаши и как ждет его возвращения. "любимый, ложись уже. тебе нужно выспаться, завтра же зачёт! утром позвонишь. целую."

_приходи ко мне_   
_слушать старые пластинки_   
_divine comedy, питера гэбриэла и стинга_   
_мир сошел с ума_   
_надоело все, что там снаружи_   
_давай до утра старые пластинки слушать_

райдо и не догадывался, что в арсенале генмы находится _столько_ общих воспоминаний: фотографии из путешествий, домашние селфи с фикусом по имени Плафон, размазанные, размытые ночные фотографии, где они пытались поместиться в один обьектив фронталки...

...видео, снятые кем-то еще, где они танцуют — то кадры какого-то медляка (кажись, на свадьбе у какаши с ирукой), то просто смешные и глупые пляски у кого-то дома; то их неловкие первые поцелуи, видео прямиком из кровати — нежный шёпот глупостей друг другу на ушко; то дикий ржач для инстасториз, который они снимали, отвечая на вопросы бесчисленной армии поклонников и поклонниц ширануи.

_приходи ко мне_   
_слушать старые пластинки_   
_леннона и моррисон, дэвида бирна, cure и стинга_   
_мир сошел с ума_   
_надоело все, что там снаружи_   
_давай, как вчера, старые пластинки слушать_

хотелось забить на всё, и забрав только паспорт — хрен с ними, с остальными вещами, устремиться прочь — на самолет. туда, далеко, где только наступило 10 августа — к генме, его генме.

целовать его сладкие губы в благодарность за все, что он для него делал; крепко обнимать и прижимать к себе в отместку для несправедливой судьбы, которая их разделила. смотреть в тёплые карие глаза, переплетать свои пальцы с тонкими, красивыми, смуглыми пальцами ширануи; наблюдать за ним, пишущим свою дипломную работу вечером в свете настольной лампы — с головой погруженным в книжки и статьи из интернета. легко помассировав его плечи, тихо позвать "иди ко мне".

как только музыка утихла, экран на секунду погас, и финальный аккорд доиграло видео, где они среди ночи бороздят амстердам, в дупель пьяные.

"генма пролил мое пиво", выбирая самый ужасный ракурс, гогочет в камеру райдо.

"рааай, не шуми...", заплетающимся языком пытается выговорить генма, гогоча парню в ответ.

"да ты сам шумишь, вон, ссссотри — полиция, щас заберут тебя, скажут: какой шумный мальчик, в кутузку его."

на экране снова появился застенчивый, родной генма, который что-то стал говорить райдо, смотря на него своими невозможными глазами. кажется, он его поздравлял.

райдо не слышал. его накрыло волной воспоминаний, а пережитые эмоции снова заиграли яркими красками: острое желание пережить их снова кольнуло где-то возле сердца.

говорящий с ним генма — теплый, родной, с ямочками на щеках и легким румянцем на них же — к нему не хотелось идти, хотелось нестись порывом ветра, чтобы упасть в их общую кровать, не размыкая обьятий, и слушать то же самое, но вживую.

райдо не мог совладать с бушующим штормом эмоций.

***

— генма, ты... — всхлипывая, шептал он ширануи в трубку, — ты что сделал... я... я так тебя люблю, господи, спасибо тебе огромное... я, я просто... аааааа к чёрту.

на том проводе сонно засмеялись.

— генма, ты... когда я приеду, споешь ее мне?.. еще раз?..

— обязательно, родной. я люблю тебя.

райдо сжался, чувствуя, как хочется прикоснуться к нему — к его генме: — и я тебя. спасибо тебе большое за видео, я безумно тронут... спасибо. и спокойной ночи. целую.


End file.
